In the conventional electronic timepiece a time amendment is effected by a switching operation by means of one or more push buttons or the stem of the timepiece. In the push button type there is a problem of space and design for mounting the push button switch. The switch is difficult to operate because it is not possible to provide a large push button. On the contrary in the stem operated type the problem of space is easily eliminated but the mechanical construction is complicated to provide the required functions.